The Red and Black Shinigami
by Shadowen the Demon-Shinigami
Summary: Six friends...each different from the other. What will happen when they are dragged into an ancient war of the Elite Demons and the Fallen Angels? And what exactly is going to happen if they find out that history is going to repeat itself if they do not find a way to stop it? Sucky summary, I know, but story SHOULD be much better...Rated T for later chapters.


**HEY EVERYONE! This is Shadowen here, and once again with a story that might end up getting deleted due to writer's block...might...depends on how far my imagination can go for this one! *giggles* Anywho, this is baout an OC of mine named Shadowen Ohmsford, a half-breed between Demon and Shinigami. This particular story is based on when she, Grell, Will, Ron, Eric, and Alan are all in the academy together.**

**Uh...yeah, I know that Ron and Eric and Alan weren't in the Academy at the same time as Will and Grell, but considering I love all the Shinigami in Black Butler, I made it this way, cause they all have an important role in this story. **

**So, without further adue, I give you my first Black Butler fanfiction: **_**The Red and Black Shinigami**_**.**

**Chapter One**

"HOW IN THE HELL DID I GET GROUPED WITH THEM?!" the angry-yet-surprised voice of the Demon-Shinigami hybrid, Shadowen Ohmsford, said as she glared intoo the Warden's green eyes with her crimson ones.

The Warden simply adjusted his greyish-blue glasses, and gave her a steely look. "Your talents for the Death Scythe, and your sharp senses are what got you into this group. You should consider yourself lucky. They're the ones who suggested you be on their team."

"But we don't even know eachother! How could they possibly suggest I join with them if they don't even know who I am?" Shadowen said angrily.

"That is not entirely true. You see, I am the one who had them keep tabs on you. I knew from the beginning you were quite the Reaper, even though you are a half-breed. I told them to strictly observe, and to report their thoughts. Their choice to have you join them was expected, as you have quite a few things in common with them."

"No I don't!" Shadowen protested. "I have nothing in common with a psycho queer, a book-worm, a stuck-up snob, a play-boy, or a shy and timid guy!"

The Warden sighed. "It is as I said. You and those boys have quite a bit in common. That is why I let them watch you. I can't help the fact that they are all boys, nor can I help the fact that you are a girl. I match groups up by their abilities, and you falll right into their category."

As he finished saying this, a knock sounded at the Warden's door, and the older Shinigami gave a small sigh. "That would be them...Come in!"

The large wooden door opened, and there stood a group of five boys.

One had short-ish fiery red hair and pointy teeth. Another had blonde hair that was black at the ends. Another had raven black hair. Another had blonde hair that had black braids on the side. And the last one had brownish-auburnish hair.

Shadowen sighed, frustrated. "Great...," she muttered to herself. "Just great..."

"Ms. Ohmsford, I'd like you to meet your new teammates. This is-"

"Grell Sutcliff the Queer, William T. Spears the Snob, Eric Slingby the Book-worm, Ronald Knox the Play-Boy, and Alan Humphries the Shy," Shadowen said, crossing her arms and loking away, her red eyes blazing.

"What?! HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT A QUEER! I AM A LOVELY YOUNG LADY!" the red-head, Grell said, giving the hybrid a Death Glare.

Shadowen sighed. "My apologies, _ma'am_...I didn't realize that Queers had short hair and male organs," she said.

"Grrr...I OUGHTTA-"

"No you shouldn't," the Warden said, giving them both a stern gaze. "I'll not have you lot fighting in my office, is that clear?"

Grell and Shadowen held eachother's Death Glare for a moment, then looked away from eachother. "Understood, Warden," they said in perfect unison, then swipped their heads back toward eachother. "STOP THAT! ME?! YES YOU!"

The Warden sighed slightly, a small anger vein coming out of his forehead as the two young Shinigami began to bicker.

It was William Spears who stopped the bickering before it turned into an all out battle. Without any hesitation, he stepped between the two, and pushed them away from eachother. "This is not the right time to be arguing. We're a team now, and it never hurts to start acting like it..."

Grell and Shadowen glared at the raven-haired student, green and red blazing on William.

William, however, didn't seem to mind as he adjusted his recruit glasses.

The Warden sighed. He wasn't very sure now if he made the right choice on puttng these six together in the same group. He looked at the six of them, and had a hint of satisfaction run through him. Yes...he'd made the right choice...they just needed to learn to get along.

He cleared his throat, and six pairs of eyes landed on him. "Yes well...I suggest you head on to class, and I'll see you again tomorrow to see how well you are getting along," he said with certainty.

The six-two of them reluctantly-bowed in respect, and left the room.

As soon as they had gone, the Warden chuckled. "This...should be an interesting year," he said, getting started on his mountain of paperwork, all the while smiling slightly, knowing more about those kids' soon-to-be friendship than they even knew...for now, anyways...

**Sooo? What did you guys think...? I'll answer that for ya: THIS SUCKS! Yeah, I know it does...that's why I wanted to NOT post it, but I did promise a friend or two *cough*About thirty*Cough* that I would get a saga for this going...so...FIVE REVIEWS GETS YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER! ...If you want another chapter, that is...**

**Grell- Oi...*looks to audience* Review, or you die...**

**Me- GRELL!**

**Grell- What? It might help...**

**Me- Beh, I doubt it...ANYWHO! Please R&R of you DO want another chappie!**


End file.
